Beautiful Ghosts
| format = | recorded = 2019 | studio = | genre = Orchestral | length = | label = Polydor | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Lover | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Christmas Tree Farm | next_year = 2019 | misc = |header=Lyric video}} }} "Beautiful Ghosts" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for the 2019 Cats film adaptation, written by Swift and Cats creator Andrew Lloyd Webber, and produced by Greg Wells, Lloyd Webber, and Cats director Tom Hooper. It was released on November 15, 2019. The song is performed in the film by the principal character Victoria, portrayed by Francesca Hayward. A 30-second reprise is also sung by Judi Dench as Old Deuteronomy. Swift performs the official single version that is played over the ending credits. The song is nominated for Best Original Song at the 77th Golden Globe Awards. Background and release As a concept, the then-untitled song was first reported in early 2018, when the film adaptation was in early stages of production. The song was designed to provide a way for Victoria to introduce her character to the audience, as she communicates solely through gestures and dance in the original stage show. Swift described the song as such: }}The song was released on digital platforms and to streaming services on November 15, 2019, one month before the film's theatrical release. Composition The song has a running time of four minutes and twenty-one seconds. It is in the key of E, modulating from minor key in the verses to a major key in the chorus. It has a tempo of 60 beats per minute. The song is in a compound meter that changes between and time signatures throughout most of the song, with the ending in compound septuple meter . The orchestral ballad started as an acoustic melody composed by Lloyd Webber. During rehearsals in December 2018 at his London studio, he played Swift the melody on the piano, and Swift immediately started improvising lyrics. According to Lloyd Webber, the two "wrote 90 percent of it pretty much over an afternoon." He described the collaboration with Swift as "a joy", the collaboration as "one of the finest of his 50-year career", Swift's lyrics as "brilliant", and her performance of the song as "emotional" and "among the very best he's ever had". Tom Hooper, director of the film and a producer of the song, complimented the "extraordinary beauty" of Swift's lyrics and praised Swift for her "profound understanding of what we're trying to do with the movie." Critical reception Darlene Aderoju and Joelle Goldstein of People described the song as "chillingly-beautiful" and a "haunting melody" that "speaks to a feeling of longing to be wanted and reminiscing on better memories." They also praised Swift's singing, describing it as "impressive pipes beyond her typical country-pop style", especially the final belted note. Writing for HuffPost, Ron Dicker referred to the song as an "absolute showstopper" that is "hauntingly gorgeous" while complimenting Swift's vocals. Elite Daily's Jessica Bolaños opined that the song is "nothing short of perfection" and stated that the lyrics are "dripping with passion". Chris Willman of Variety wrote that the song is a return to the "youthful tonality" in Swift's voice, typical of "her Fearless days". Brittany Spanos and Ryan Reeds of Rolling Stone described the song as "cinematic" and "wistful". They also opined that the song "builds to a rousing climax with the singer's voice in a full roar". MTV's Madeline Roth praised Swift's vocal performance and labeled the final high note of the song as "more powerful than anything we've heard from T. Swift in recent memory". Carolyn Droke of Uproxx wrote that the song is about "the melancholy feeling that comes with reminiscing on old memories" and appreciated Swift for showing off her vocal range. However, Adam Feldman wrote for Time Out that "Beautiful Ghosts" is "terrible", saying that "Swift's lyrics clank with banality at nearly every turn of phrase". Johnny Oleksinski of the New York Post agreed, calling the song "a boring ‘Memory’ copycat", "an awkward fit" and "a desperate attempt to be affably plain". Leah Marilla Thomas of Cosmopolitan said that listeners need to lower their expectations before listening to "Beautiful Ghosts" and described the lyrics as "bonkers". Various Vulture staff also criticized the song, describing the lyrics as nonsensical and corny; Swift's vocal performance was also strongly lambasted, with Rebecca Alter summarizing the song as Swift "''leaping for that note and falling off a cliff". The song received a nomination from the Hollywood Foreign Press Association in the Best Original Song category at the 2020 Golden Globe Awards, giving Swift her third career Golden Globe nomination. Lyric video On November 15, 2019, a lyric video for the song was released on YouTube. The lyric video has over 4 million views on YouTube. Accolades The song is nominated for Best Original Song at the 77th Golden Globe Awards, becoming Swift's third nomination in the category, following "Safe & Sound" (2013) and "Sweeter than Fiction" (2014). Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Taylor Swift – vocals, songwriter * Andrew Lloyd Webber – producer, songwriter * Greg Wells – producer * Tom Hooper – producer * Gus Pirelli – engineer, studio personnel * Ryan Smith – mastering engineer, studio personnel * Serban Ghenea – mixer, studio personnel * John Ashton Thomas – conductor * Everton Nelson – orchestra leader * Susie Gillis – orchestra contractor * Eliza Marshall, Helen Keen – alto flute, flute * Anthony Pike – bass clarinet * Jodi Milliner – bass guitar * Andy Wood – bass trombone * Adrian Bradbury, Caroline Dearnley, Chris Worsey, Frank Schaefer, Ian Burdge, Paul Kegg – cello * John Carnac – clarinet * Jane Marshall – cor anglais * Allen Walley, Mary Scully, Richard Pryce, Steve Mair – double bass * Alexei Watkins, Martin Owen, Richard Watkins, Simon Rayner – French horn * Skaila Kanga – harp * David Thomas – oboe * Chris Baron, Frank Ricotti – percussion * John Ashton Thomas, Peter Murray – piano * Bill Lockhart – timpani * Ed Tarrant, Mark Nightingale – trombone * Dan Newell, Kate Moore, Pat White – trumpet * Owen Slade – tuba * Andy Parker, Gillianne Haddow, Gustav Clarkson, Jake Walker, Martin Humbey, Peter Lale, Polly Wiltshire, Sue Dench – viola * Dai Emanuel, Dave Williams, Debbie Preece, Debbie Widdup, Emil Chakalov, Everton Nelson, Ian Humphries, Jonathan Evans-Jones, Julian Leaper, Kate Robinson, Laura Melhuish, Lorraine McAslan, Mark Berrow, Martyn Jackson, Miranda Dale, Natalia Bonner, Odile Ollagnon, Patrick Kiernan, Paul Willey, Ralph de Souza, Richard George, Rick Koster – violin Charts Release history References Category:2019 songs Category:2019 singles Category:2010s ballads Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Song recordings produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Wells Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Songs written for films Category:Cats (musical)